1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holder for use in a DAC centrifugal mixing system. More specifically, the invention relates to a DAC centrifugal mixing system having a modified holder configured to reduce the time needed to mix small materials.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In DAC centrifugal mixing systems, various weighted holders have been developed to allow mixing of different materials. In particular, the receptacle holding the material is placed within the top half of the holder. In other configurations, the receptacle is offset in the upper half of the weighted holder, thereby increasing the circumference of the mixing circle as the machine spins.
The present invention provides a mixing system for mixing viscous materials comprising a mixer, a material container and a holder.
According to a first aspect of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a mixing system for mixing material includes a mixer having a housing, an arm in operable cooperation with the housing, wherein the arm is constructed and arranged to rotate about a first axis of rotation, and a basket constructed and arranged to rotate about a second axis of rotation in the opposite direction while the arm is rotating. A holder is removably received within the basket. A material container receives the material to be mixed, and the container is received within a lower half of the holder.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a mixing system for mixing material includes a mixer having a housing, an arm in operable cooperation with the housing, wherein the arm is constructed and arranged to rotate about a first axis of rotation, and a basket constructed and arranged to rotate about a second axis of rotation in the opposite direction while the arm is rotating. A holder is removably received within the basket, and the holder includes a support wall forming a ridge. The material container includes a cap and a receptacle that receives the material to be mixed, and the receptacle includes a support surface. The cup is received substantially within the holder and the support surface abuts the ridge of the holder.
According to another aspect of the invention, a mixing apparatus for mixing material includes a mixer having a housing, an arm in operable cooperation with the housing, wherein the arm is constructed and arranged to rotate about a first axis of rotation, and a basket constructed and arranged to rotate about a second axis of rotation in the opposite direction while the arm is rotating. A holder is removably received within the basket. A material container includes a cap and a receptacle that receives the material to be mixed.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.